


Lean On Me

by bitsnbobs



Series: I'll help you carry on [1]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Break-up mentioned, Brothers, Canon Compliant basically, Gen, July 13th episode referenced, Rebecca and baby briefly mentioned, Support
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 22:25:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11541660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitsnbobs/pseuds/bitsnbobs
Summary: Adam will be there for his brother. But he needs a hug off his mum first.





	Lean On Me

“Mate,” Aaron’s voice wobbled over the phone, “I-I need you.”

“I’m coming over,” Adam answered, hanging up and immediately picking up his bag.

…

 

Moira clanked another pot down on the drainer, “Always me doing the washing up,” she grumbled to herself, “Never changes no matter who lives here.”

“Well, I don’t see Faith washing up, do you?” Adam said, making his mum jump slightly. He shrugged on his coat by the door.

“You know, you could actually- are you going somewhere?” she pointed to the bag in his hands.

Adam looked down at it and bit his lip, “Erm, yeah, I’m going to stay with Aaron.”

“Ah,” Moira said, picking up a towel to start drying, “Yeah, I heard there was in incident with him and Robert,” she snorted, “But then when has it ever not been dramatic with those two?”

“Yeah,” Adam looked back up at her and ran a hand down his face, “This time it’s bad, mum. Really bad.”

Moira stopped her task at the seriousness of her son’s tone, “What’s going on?” Adam swallowed and found he had to blink back tears, which only made his mum more concerned, “Adam-"

“Aaron can’t cope with Rebecca and the baby,” Adam interrupted with a harsh sigh, like it should be obvious. And it should have been obvious. Why didn’t he see it?

Moira frowned, “I thought you said he was handling it?”

“Yeah,” Adam spat, “Well, he’s not, alright?” 

“Adam,” Moira warned, not liking her son’s attitude. They stared at each other a moment until Adam’s shoulders fell; all his energy lost. 

“I’m sorry,” he whispered, “I’m just- I’m just so angry with myself, mum. I should have noticed sooner. I should have been there for him. It shouldn’t have got this far.” 

There was a desperation and despair in her son’s voice that told Moira everything she needed to know. After all, she knew Aaron too. She closed her eyes and took a breath, reopening them to see her son roughly wiping tears from his eyes. “Oh Adam,” she said softly, “You can’t blame yourself. Aaron’s good at keeping things secret.”

“And that makes it ok?” Adam asked; it was supposed to be angry but it just sounded defeated. Moira’s heart broke. She pulled her son in for a hug,

“Adam,” she said against his shoulder, “You cannot blame yourself. Aaron won’t. He just wants his best friend.”

“Yeah,” Adam nodded, feeling boosted by his mum’s love. He pulled away, “Yeah, you’re right. I’ll be there for him now. I’ll step up. Be his brother.”

Moira smiled, proud of her son. She hadn’t always wanted Adam to be friends with the troubled, messed up boy from the village, but how times had changed. She patted her son on the arm, “Call me if you need anything, ok? Either of you.”

Adam smiled gratefully, kissed her on the cheek and left. 

 

…

 

“I asked him to leave.” They were the only words Aaron said. He was sat on the sofa, sweater pawed hands wrapped protectively around his middle. He looked small. Lost. 

Adam dropped his bag on the floor and took up a place next to him. He gently put an arm around his brother and pulled him in, pleased when Aaron relaxed a little and rested his exhausted head on his shoulder. 

“I’m here,” Adam whispered, placing a kiss on the top of Aaron’s head. And he would be for whatever came next. He wouldn’t let his brother down again.

…

**Author's Note:**

> I've had a lot of Bartsy feelings.


End file.
